1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of trash compactors and more particularly to a universal manual trash compactor that can accommodate any type of trash receptacle. The manually operated trash compactor promotes safety when disposing of trash and precludes the need to compress trash inside a receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many trash compactors known in the art that operate using mechanical assistance with motors, screws, hydraulics and the like. Most of these require attachment to an electrical outlet with consequent energy consumption and the risk of mechanical or electrical failure as well as a danger to the operator from a mechanized compactor. There are also manually operated compactors known in the art.
Martorella in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,874 teaches a manual trash compactor for use with garbage with an adjustable arm and stabilizing blocks. This device is for use with a garbage can having an open tope and a closed bottom.
Adornetto in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,718 teaches a trash compactor for attachment to containers such as a trash or garbage can.
Lindsey in U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,047 teaches a portable refuse compacting container including a container for receiving a flexible refuse collection bag.
Webley in U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,211 teaches a press adapted for use in connection with a cylindrical recepticle.
Klepacki in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,374 teaches a manual trash compactor for compacting trash in a trash receptacle enclosed in a housing.
Knapp in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,500 teaches a refuse compactor device for use with a trash bag.
Brauman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,515 teach a compacting waste basket.
None of the prior art units are self-contained and portable, free-standing and operating from any flat surface, and allow compacting in a variety of different sized trash containers. It would be advantageous to have a safe, manual trash compactor that included a simple frame with a protective cover that would accept many different size trash containers and could be adjustable for size and/or force.